onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20171229224720/@comment-176.186.248.120-20180109121510
Crackers belin a écrit : 78.115.67.60 a écrit : Crackers belin a écrit : 78.115.67.60 a écrit : Dans ce cas on a pas tous la même logique, elle s'est faite bouffer et ensuite Big Mom récupère son fdd On connaît l'histoire de Big Mom, on sait pourquoi les géants la déteste (déjà par rapport au vieux géant et ensuite pour Caramel), maintenant je vois juste pas l'intérêt de faire revenir Mother Caramel sachant qu'elle s'est faite bouffer il y a plus de 60 ans.. Et puis pour Brook c'est un mauvais exemple parce que c'est le but de son fruit de revenir à la vie après sa mort. Et il a récupéré son corp dans cet état là, pareil il aurait pu en prendre un autre "frais" mais cest le siens En effet on a pas tous la meme logique car cela me paraitrait logique que l ame survivante de carmel possede toujours les pouvoirq du fruits etant donner que cela lui aurai servi a survivre. Je sais pas si tu as deja vu des filme d horreur ou une pzrsonne est posseder mais c est belle et bien le possesseur qui controle entiereemznt le posseder donc rien d ilogique a ce que linlin manipule les ames puisque c est mother qui la manipule En se qui concerne mes géants et bien je ne serai pas surpris que cela soit un coup de mother ! En effet le flashback est trop flou a mon goût et il manque des morceau ! Et rien ne dit que mother ne pouvais déjà pas dissocier son ame pour posséder linlin et attaquer les géants. Dans le flashback il n'y a aucun flou, Big Mom est presenté comme ça, ses parents l'ont abandonné pour ça, il me semble meme qu'elle avait détruit des villages humain avant que ses parents l'abandonne! Ensuite, jamais le pouvoir de Big Mom et donc celui de Mother Caramel ne nous a montré qu'elle pouvait prendre le controle d'une personne Et puis que viendrai faire mother caramel ici et maintenant après 60 ans ? Je pense pas que là elle puisse apporter autre chose.. Et le géant qui etait sur l'ile pour rendre visite aux enfants, on nous dit qu'il a eu une vision d'horreur ! Vous pensez vraiment que cest le fait que Caramel et les enfants soient partit qui l'aurait horrifié à ce point ? C est pas une question de ce qu elle viendrai faire ici zt maintenant lol. Elle est chez elle dans le royaume qu elle a mis des annee a ce constituer jusqu a devenir yonkou. Après nous savons tous qu' Oda est très fort. Big mom qui dévore mother et les enfants le géants terrifié c est la version la plus simple. Et si le géants avais fuit car effrayé de voir l ame diabolique et effrayante de caramel s extirpé de son corps posséder linlin et lui faire devore les enfants après avoir récupérer leurs âmes ? Non le cuisinier était là et il était étonné de voir que Big Mom possède un fruit du démon or si il a vus l’ame De Carmel aller dans le corp de Big Mom il n’aurait été étonné